


open up; i'm yours

by seyama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Touch-Starved, bottom!Keith, lots of feelings ft. two stupid boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyama/pseuds/seyama
Summary: "Lance had started to become the most affectionate person on the team. He was unabashedly tactile, draping himself over Hunk or ruffling Pidge’s hair. He always tried to grab Allura in a hug but she was quick to avoid his sneaky hands and cheeky grin.Lance was affectionate with everyone. Everyone except Keith."





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the fandom and it's smut, why am I not surprised?? (this is purely for my own self-indulgence but I hope you like it too!) :)

Keith looked over at Lance for what felt like the seventh time in about 5 minutes.

They’d just finished up a relatively high level mission, and luckily none of them had come out severely harmed, just bruised and worn out.

The team had all gathered in the main control room for a quick debriefing from Allura, and when she had finished everyone went around celebrating the victory. Hugs were given, high-fives too, and the person who always showed the most enthusiasm now was Lance.

Lance had started to become the most affectionate person on the team. He was unabashedly tactile, draping himself over Hunk or ruffling Pidge’s hair. He always tried to grab Allura in a hug but she was quick to avoid his sneaky hands and cheeky grin.

Lance was affectionate with everyone.

Everyone except Keith.

Keith was lucky enough just to get a simple pat on the back (it had only happened once) and usually all he was granted was a simple nod and smile combination. Keith really didn’t know what he’d done to only deserve such minimal attention; he used to receive the same level of touches in the early days, but over the past month they had started to decrease.

It was driving Keith up the wall.

He thought after teaming up together against Sendak and working fluidly on the Balmera planet that he and Lance had become closer, growing stronger together. But as soon as that closeness had appeared, it vanished shortly after and Keith craved to have it back, wanted Lance to give him his 100% focus. 

Lately he’d tried numerous times to initiate contact but Lance always made excuses to leave the room, or he’d claim someone had called his name. One time Lance had even warned Keith he’d caught some space virus and hid in his bedroom for the remainder of the day.

So to sum it up, Lance was avoiding him and Keith was too scared to ask why.

God, his life sucked.

 

X

 

One day when Shiro had called them all in to the training deck for some combat exercises Keith had been feeling particularly worn down, having just laid in his bed for hours and absolutely had _not_ been thinking about Lance and his stupid face and his stupid laugh and his need to avoid Keith at all costs. Absolutely not.

Shiro gave them a quick demonstration with Coran first, getting them to focus on their footwork more this session as they moved about the robot fight simulators.

“Okay, I’m going to pair you guys up today instead of using the bots, so Hunk and Pidge, you two go over there, and Keith and La-”

“Uh!” Lance jumped up fast, interrupting Shiro, and his eyes had grown impossibly wide.

“Lance, are you okay?” Shiro asked, concerned.

“No, I-” Lance stumbled a bit, his hands twitching a bit by his sides.

“Can I train with Lance?” Hunk piped up, looking at Shiro. “We’ve been practicing these past few days; we’re finding a good balance together,”

Shiro looked between the two, frowning slightly. “Well, okay,” he turned to Keith, “You’re with Pidge, then,”

Lance practically dragged Hunk away as they went and found a place on the field, and Keith watched them go with a pang in his chest, wondering what the hell had just happened.

“Keith?” Pidge asked him then, face questioning.

Keith cleared his throat. “Yeah, sorry, coming,”

The entire time they trained Keith couldn’t take his mind off Lance, and really, Keith couldn’t remember the last time Lance _hadn’t_ been the centre of his thoughts and worries.

It was all one big mess, honestly.

 

X

 

On one of Allura’s many team bonding nights, this particular one was simple enough; chilling and watching a movie together. The castle didn’t really have much to offer besides a few old Altean movies, but even so, their ‘old’ movies were still way ahead of Earth’s movies in terms of quality - the graphics in particular were a sight to behold.

They watched the movies in the castle’s main theatre room, and there was plenty of space for everybody to have their own individual chair if they so wished. Except Allura made everyone squish together on the couch, confidently saying that overlapping each other’s personal space was a good way to break down barriers between them.

Keith didn’t really understand Altean customs, but if it could help break down the barrier between himself and Lance then he was completely on board with the idea. Nothing else had seemed to be working lately.  

He hovered around the room as everyone else came in and chose their places on the couch, and he skillfully waited until there was a place on Lance’s left side, and so he walked over quickly to squeeze his butt in between Lance and the armrest. 

He felt Lance go rigid straight away, and Keith almost wanted to cry out desperately to find out what the hell his problem was. But he didn’t get that chance because Allura had turned the lights off and the film had already started playing on the screen.

It was about 20 minutes in and Keith felt his legs grow a bit stiff so he stretched them out, and as he did his right leg brushed up against Lance’s left one. Lance had been relaxing slightly before that, but as soon as Keith came into contact with him again Lance became stiff, the hands resting in his lap balling up into fists.

Keith wanted to scream or shake Lance to get an answer out of him or hold his stupidly pretty hand - probably all three, honestly.

He snuck glances at Lance throughout the rest of the movie, and every time he did he saw Lance’s eyes shift away from him quickly. Keith waited for a particularly loud scene before he leaned over to whisper in Lance’s ear.

“Are you okay?” he breathed.

Lance swallowed, his body angling away from Keith slightly. “’M fine.”

Keith frowned, moving back into his previous position and forcing his eyes to watch the movie instead. When it ended Lance shot up from his spot on the couch and shouted a quick ‘Goodnight’ to everyone before bolting out of there like he was on fire.

Keith pushed down the sinking feeling in his gut and the pathetic wetness prickling at his eyes.

 

X

 

Keith woke up to an alarm one morning, the call to form Voltron once more ringing in his ears. He changed quickly, sprinting down the hallway and into the control room.

He was the first there, and so he decided to start without the others, figure one lion battling for now is better than none. He brings Red to life, flying out into the depths of space to fend off a fleet of ships that had started to appear on their radar.

He flew Red fast, slicing through a few and blowing some of the smaller ships up with her blasters. The other lions finally arrived, but then so did more enemy ships, as well as a fighting vessel, and Allura warned them they would need Voltron to destroy that particular ship due to its size.

“Okay team, let’s do this!” Shiro’s voice rang over the comms.

“Woo baby!” Lance crowed out, “Look out Galrans, we’re about to kick your dumb asses into oblivion!” 

Keith had been doing okay up until he heard Lance’s voice wash over him like a punch to the gut, and then suddenly every shitty emotion he had been harbouring suddenly came springing back up, crushing him and making his head a muddy mess of thoughts and aches.

They couldn’t form Voltron after that.

Red wasn’t listening to him; Keith was panicking, and he could hear Shiro call out repeatedly to ask if he was okay. He tried to respond, not even knowing what to say, but time was ticking away and they had to do something. They managed to destroy a fare few more ships, but without Voltron the remaining ones would be close to impossible to defeat.

 Allura summons a wormhole and they flee the scene, unable to do any more, and the tension in the control room afterwards is palpable.

“Keith, what happened back there?” Shiro was disappointed, Keith could hear that clearly enough.

“I-” Keith wasn’t even sure what to tell them. Like, what could he even _say_? Admitting he was hard-core crushing on Lance and couldn’t connect with his lion because he was so stupidly hung up on the blue Paladin didn’t seem like something he could just blurt out right now, in front of _everyone_. So he avoided Shiro’s question, instead turning on his heel and stalking off to his room in frustration.

He heard his team call out for him, but he focused his eyes to the ground and kept on walking.

 

X

 

He had refused to speak to anyone since leaving the control room. Shiro had knocked on his door a couple of times, and Pidge had swung by to tell him that dinner was ready, but Keith refused to budge, hiding under the blankets on his bed for hours until the castle finally grew quiet.

He figured everyone was in bed by now, and so he let out a muffled scream into his pillow, wanting these frustrations to disappear from his aching body.

He wonders of it’s always going to be like this; Lance avoiding him, Keith pining desperately and then eventually the whole team will be sick of their issues and will probably lock them in a room until they sort their shit out.

He doesn’t think he can handle whatever reason is behind Lance ignoring him like this, thinks it might just break him no matter what it is. He only just found these guys, they’ve only just started becoming a sort of make-shift family – he’s not ready to lose it so soon.

 _‘I have to do something, I have to do something…’_ he thinks frantically, and then without much concern for places and timing, he rips the sheets off himself and marches out of his room.

He’s probably about to make things worse, but he needs to fix this – another day like this might just cause him to topple over and snap.

He reaches Lance’s door at the end of the hall, and he hesitates for a good 12 seconds before finally bringing his hand up to knock persistently.

There’s a quiet shuffle on the other side, followed by a small “What the fuck?” from Lance, and then the door is opening, and Lance is standing there in only his boxers. Keith suddenly feels overdressed for some reason.

Lance stops when he sees it’s Keith, and his previous drowsiness disperses in an instant. “What are you doing here?” his tone is clipped, and Keith can see him bite the inside of his mouth.

Keith swallows quickly. “Why do you hate me?”

Lance blinks. “What?”

Keith pushes past him, not even caring that Lance didn’t let him in. “What did I do for you to ignore me so much? I thought we’d been connecting since the Balmera, and then suddenly, nope – you just rip yourself away from me and I don’t know what I did wrong!” he huffs out, heart heavy and loud in his ears.

Lance avoids his gaze, breathing deep. “Keith, I don’t - it’s not that-”

“Oh, don’t give me that ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ bullshit, just tell me, I can handle it!” he lied through gritted teeth.

Lance sighs, “Can we please not do this?” his voice is small, pleading.

“Why?” Keith stalks over to him, getting up in his face. “Lance, _Voltron_ isn’t going to work if _we_ can’t, so please, _please_ just tell me, it’s eating me up inside and I can’t stop thinking about it, I don’t know what else to do-”

“Keith, _don’t_ , I can’t-” Lance shakes his head, taking a step back.

“Tell me Lance, just-”

“Keith, no-”

Keith grips Lance’s arms, not letting him escape. “Lance, _please_ -”

“If I let myself touch you I’m never going to stop!” Lance finally yells at him, chest heaving.

The room falls silent. Keith drops his arms, his heart stuttering in his chest. “What?” he breathes, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Lance looks him square in the eyes, jaw locked and determination seeping through. “I don’t let myself touch you anymore because if I did, I’d _never_ stop,” he spits out, eyes ablaze. “I _want_ you, Keith, more than anything and it’s _killing_ me, day by day and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I hurt you, it was selfish of me to not consider how you must be feeling, and fuck, we’re _teammates_ Keith, I couldn’t go and screw this up, I-”

Keith moved forward and silenced him with a harsh kiss.

Lance stumbled back, ripping his mouth off Keith’s and sputtering out, “What the _hell_ are you doing?”

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing?” Keith asked incredulously, feeling like he was getting whiplash.

“Is this some pity thing?” Lance says harshly, breathing fast. “Because if it _is_ then dick move Kogane, seriously-”

“Why the hell would it be pity?” Keith laughed because honestly, this was _ridiculous_.

“I don’t know,” Lance threw his hands about, “Maybe because this is all so crazy and it’s late and I had no idea you even _liked me_ like that and I’m freaking out so hard right now-”

Keith kissed him again, and Lance pressed back for a blissful 3 seconds before separating them. “Stop cutting me off with kisses, it’s not helping!”

“Lance,” Keith grabbed his face, forcing his attention to him. “I want you too. So fucking much it’s been driving me crazy for _months_.”

“Wait – _what_?” Lance stopped short, eyes wide again as he watched Keith. “ _Seriously_? Oh man, we are both so fucking stupid, _jesus_ ,”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed. “So let’s start making up for lost time, shall we?”

He moved back in and slanted his lips over Lance’s, and he felt Lance’s arms come up to wrap around his waist tightly, pulling him in impossibly close. They separated for seconds to breath in between, panting into each other’s mouths and Keith couldn’t help it when a guttural moan escaped his throat. Lance tore himself away, glancing down Keith’s body lustfully.

“Why are you still wearing your clothes?” Lance grunted, moving his hands to pull down Keith’s fly desperately.

“Sorry, I-” Keith couldn’t finish, not when Lance shoved his jeans off and started palming his cock through his boxers. He jerked forward, wanting more of his touch, “ _Fuck_ ,” Keith gasped.

“That’s the plan,” Lance said, and then, “Unless, I mean, if you want, we don’t have to-”

“No,” Keith shook his head fast, mind already cloudy with lust. “No - I want you to fuck me, _now_.”

“Jesus,” Lance swallowed audibly, “Okay, _okay_ ,”

Keith made haste in removing the rest of his clothes, and Lance guided him over to the bed when he finished. He fell down on his back and Lance hovered over him, panting fast and pupils blown. Keith had never felt so bare in his life, and when it suddenly hit what exactly it was they were about to do, his dick twitched in anticipation.

He pulled Lance down again to attack his mouth, sliding his tongue in, and he didn’t stop until the air around them had grown hot and heavy and sticky. Lance broke the kiss, moving down to start lapping at Keith’s throat, and Keith’s hips buckled up from the sensation.

“Christ, look at you,” Lance murmured in awe, running his hands up and down Keith’s waist. “Fuck, _fuck_ Keith you’re so gorgeous, so _beautiful_ ,”

Keith shook his head, barely managing to reply, “God, no, you’re stunning Lance, I can’t remember how many times-” he choked briefly when Lance bit at a pulse point, “How many times I thought about you like this,” he finished, running his hands along Lance’s broad back.

“Yeah?” Lance whispered, bringing his hips down to brush his dick along Keith’s. “What do you think about?”

“I think about-” Keith gasped when he felt Lance’s hand grip the base of his cock, “Think about you in the shower, stroking myself off, imagining it’s your mouth around my cock, all hot and wet,”

“God,” Lance groaned, running his tongue down Keith’s stomach and stopping on the inside of Keith’s thigh. “That want you want? For me to suck you off?” he breathed against the tip of Keith’s leaking dick.

“ _Please_ ,” Keith shot his hips up, eager for it, but Lance forcefully pushed them back down, his nails digging into Keith’s flesh.

“You’re going to have to beg a little harder, baby,”  

“Lance,” Keith nearly sobbed, _so_ unbelievably turned on, “Lance, please, I _need_ you, I need your mouth on me, I need to feel you on me, please-”

That was enough, apparently, and Lance brought his mouth down to slide Keith’s dick inside it. The feeling was unparalleled, Lance’s tongue hot and think running up and down his cock, and Keith realized quite clearly that he was basically ruined for anybody else – no one could _ever_ make him feel like Lance did. He tried to bite back his cries of pleasure, his hands gripping in the sheets as he willed himself to stay quiet.

Lance’s mouth disappeared from his cock then, and his face came back up to kiss Keith full and hard. “It’s okay, baby, let go; I want to hear you,” Lance breathed into his mouth.

Keith could only nod, letting out a strangled cry when Lance started deep-throating his cock. It was intense; the way Lance could consume every fibre of his being almost scared him, how Keith would already let the man do anything to him without question. Lance’s skilled hands continued roaming his body, light touches sending shiver after shiver up his spine.

It became too much, suddenly, overwhelming him, and Keith could hardly cry out in warning before he came right in Lance’s mouth, hot and fast and blinding. Lance made a surprised noise but he marched on, sucking Keith’s cock until it was dry and swallowing his cum like a champ. Keith allowed himself to look, nearly growing hard again from the blissed look on Lance’s face as he perched between his legs.

“Holy fuck,” Keith rasped, breaths coming out in short puffs.

“Do we - fuck-” Lance cursed, “Condom? Lube? I have no idea what we have on this ship,”

“Well… I’m clean, are – are you?” Keith asked, reaching out for Lance.

Lance moved back up, coming face to face with him, and his look grew softer. “Yeah, yeah I am,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss him again.

Keith arched into it, molding their mouths together, tasting himself on Lance’s tongue. They stayed like that, just feeling each other, mapping out veins and scars with touches and kisses, and Keith felt his body grow hotter by the minute, his senses on overload and his emotions a puddle of goo. After a while he felt Lance become impatient, his kisses turning into soft nips and Keith felt a jolt of pleasure snap within him.

Lance said, “Gimme a sec,” and ran off to the bathroom. He was back in 10 seconds, a small tube in his hand, and Keith saw it was moisturizer.

“It’s all we got,” Lance shrugged a shoulder, squirting a bit onto his fingers and shoving two inside Keith without so much as a warning. Keith cried out, canting upwards from the abrupt sensation, already clenching tightly around Lance’s foreign touch.

“God Keith,” Lance babbled as he continued pumping in and out of him, scissoring him open further with each jab, “You’re so good like this, so good for me – tell me how much you want it, want _this_ ,”

“I-I,” Keith stammered, drawing in a shaky breath when Lance’s fingers started to curl inside him. “F-fuck, _so bad_ \- I need it -- I do this to myself sometimes, late at night, fingering myself open, pretending it’s your cock filling me up,” he whimpers when Lance finally hits his prostate, nearly coming from that one touch alone.

“Oh god, fuck,” Lance chokes, ripping his fingers out quickly before prepping his cock, slicking it up hurriedly and with shaking hands brought it down to hover it over Keith’s gaping hole.

Keith looks at him and nods, so desperate for it, thinks if he has to wait another second he might just explode. Lance lets out a breath before pushing forward; it slides in easy, inch by inch and Keith commits the feeling to memory, of Lance’s fitting inside him, making him whole.

It’s incredible, and Lance waits for Keith to adjust before slowly shifting away and then moving back in. It’s agonizing, too much but not enough; it’s like built up torture, teasing and prodding but not giving him what he really wants.

Keith makes a mewling sound, using his legs to wrap around Lance to try and speed things up. Lance isn’t having any of that though, instead sticking with his slow pace but continuously rutting up against Keith’s prostate again and again.

“L-lance,” Keith begs, coming undone and feeling all of his control slip through his fingers.

Lance smiles down at him, his face scrunching up moments later when Keith clenched around his cock hard. “Keith, baby; god you feel amazing, shit, _holy shit_ ,”

“Faster, Lance I need you - please babe, I need it,” Keith gasps out, pulling Lance down, needing his hot mouth on him – thinks he might lose it completely if he doesn’t.

Lance complies, slanting his lips over Keith’s, and finally, like a saving grace he starts to thrust faster, the force of it pushing Keith back further on the bed as he does. Lance moans into his mouth, and the sound sends hot shoots of blood straight down to Keith’s still untouched cock resting between them.

The sound of Lance’s dick snapping forward so erratically and so wildly makes Keith lose any coherent thoughts still lingering in his mind. Lance fucks him like a starved man, like no matter how much he takes from Keith it can’t replace all those months worth of lost time. Keith feels much of the same, wanting Lance to take everything he is, to open that final door and let him in, body and soul.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance chokes, his mouth near Keith’s ear now, but Keith can’t even _see_ , his vision becoming too cloudy with emotions.

Keith holds on, breathes him in; gives himself over to Lance like he was something fragile to take care of. Lance sucks on his throat, speeding up his thrusts even more and sending Keith into overdrive. Keith didn’t think he could _possibly_ feel any hotter and more alive, but Lance proves him wrong, never stopping and Keith could feel his orgasm building deep within him.

“Lance, you’re too much - this is too much,” Keith sobs into Lance’s hair, hopes those simple words are clear enough for Lance to understand the bigger meaning behind them.

“I know, baby,” Lance pants, and he sounds positively _wrecked_.

Keith is glad; glad Lance is coming apart just as much as him, thrilled that something like this is even _happening_. It’s incredible and Keith never wants to be without it again. He feels it then, his release spilling over inside him, and he gasps out a warning before shooting his load all over Lance’s stomach and chest.

Lance topples over in shock, his thrusts falling out of rhythm as his hips shake uncontrollably. He comes inside Keith, hot and sticky, and they both wave through their releases, crashing and burning beautifully together in the intimate space they’ve created.

Lance’s hold never loosens, and Keith doesn’t want him to let go. Lance collapses on top of him, chest heaving and cock still nestled inside Keith snugly. Keith runs his fingers through Lance’s sweat slicked hair, and he closes his eyes and lets every feeling he was holding in burst free.

“That… that was…” Keith couldn’t find the words, too sedated and spent, and when Lance turned his head to kiss him softly Keith felt his heart practically _melt_.

“That probably wasn’t what Shiro had in mind when he told me to try and get along better with you,” Lance chuckled quietly, continuing trailing kisses over Keith’s jawbone.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh too, and the weight of what they had just done finally sunk in. “Holy shit, we really just did that?” he breathed.

“Yep,” Lance said simply, tilting his head up to kiss Keith soundly once more.

Keith broke them apart first, “Is this something you… would wanna do again?” he asked quietly, heart stuck in his throat and avoiding Lance’s gaze.

“Hey,” Lance spoke softly, cupping Keith’s cheek and bringing his eyes back up. “You have _no_ _idea_ how many times I’ve thought about this; dreamt of it, too. There’s no _way_ I’m letting you go now, Keith Kogane,”

It was a promise; Lance’s words resonating deep in Keith and cutting through all of his worries. It was the most amazing thing Keith had ever heard. He felt a stupidly happy grin growing on his face, and Lance leaned forward to kiss him again, sealing the deal.

“Good,” Keith whispered, admitting, “I’m yours, Lance,”

Lance’s answering smile was brighter than the sun.

They both held on, hearts beating together, and Keith closed his eyes and breathed it all in.

 

 


End file.
